


Si Pogi at Si Lovey: Birthday Celebration ni Love

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, Smut, hahahaha, hindi ko binalak ma ao3 ito, makalat, super kalat talaga istg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: ang kalat na nagsimula sa regalo ni Sehun sa magjowa. It's the first time Chanyeol and Baekhyun did it in their relationship exactly on Chanyeol's birthday
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 30





	Si Pogi at Si Lovey: Birthday Celebration ni Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if uncomfortable. This is from @InspiritsExoL sns au Si Pogi at Si Lovey
> 
> https://twitter.com/InspiritsExoL/status/1185833522847612928?s=20

Nung narealize niya na ang regalo niya kay Chanyeol naiwan at ang hindi niya natanggal sa bag yung condom na "regalo" ni Sehun, kaagad siya napatakbo sa room.

May disadvantage pala na malaki ang kuwarto ng hotel kasi mas mahaba tatakbuhin niya. "Love! Wait! Ako na!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Pero he was too late. Hawak ni Chanyeol yung regalo ni Sehun hindi yung android charger ni Baekhyun na nasa front pocket din. "Lovey, ano to?"

"I- i can explain..." Baekhyun needs to think of the best excuse. "Diba naglalagay ng condoms sa wallet pampasuwerte? Ayan!"

"Eh wala sa wallet eh. Nasa bulsa ng bag mo at hindi ka marunong magsinungaling."

"Kasi nagshoshopping kami ni Sehun para sa regalo ko sayo.... na naiwan ko sa condo natin... tapos dapat tatanggalin ko na yan sa bag ko but I forgot about it."

"Sure ka ba hindi yan yung regalo mo?"

"Hindi nga." He was blushing. Kasing pula ng mga strawberries lang.

"Ay akala ko yan na yung regalo mo... I thought you wanted to do 'it' na." Kinungwari ibaba niya yung regalo ni Sehun at kinuha yung charger at nagcharge nalang. Pero binulsa lang talaga ni Chanyeol.

"I didn't say I didn't want to do it with you." Baekhyun mumbled to himself pero malakas pandinig ni Chanyeol at kaagad hinalikan si Baekhyun at sinandal sa wall.

"Lovey, are you sure?"

Baekhyun just nodded at hinayaan si Chanyeol to lead the kiss habang sinasandal si Baekhyun sa pader. The kiss was slow yet sloppy at unti unting bumaba sa leeg ni Baekhyun.

Para mas madali para kay Chanyeol, he lifted Baekhyun off the ground at yung legs ni Baekhyun nakapulupot sa bewang ni Chanyeol while his hands circle Chanyeol's neck.

"Lovey, sure ka ba talaga. We can stop if you're not ready."

Baekhyun answered with a kiss instead of words. Actions speak louder than words ika nga. Chanyeol took this as a signal to bring Baekhyun to the bed.

He gently placed Baekhyun down on the bed and made sure he was comfortable beforing hovering on top of Baekhyun and continued kissing. He started on the forehead, nose, cheeks, lips then down to the neck, and Baekhyun's clothed chests before removing Baekhyun's shirt.

When he realized he was half naked in front of Chanyeol, bigla siya naconscious. Sana pala hindi niya masyado tinira yung buffet if he knew they'd be doing it now.

Tinakpan niya mukha niya pero kaagad naman tinanggal ni Chanyeol. "Look at me." Pagkasabi ni Chanyeol yun he also removed his shirt.

Baekhyun has always seen Chanyeol shirtless. Pero not this close. Yung hulma pa lang ng abs ni Chanyeol. Napapadasal si Baekhyun ng di oras. Hindi naman siya pala dasal pero napadasal siya nung nakita talaga yung abs.

When both of them were half naked, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun again on the lips. They could feel each other's body warmth as both of their chests are exposed. 

Ramdam din ang bawat tibok ng puso nila. Parehas malalakas at sabay ang pagtibok.

Bumababa nanaman ang halik. Tinagalan sa leeg at bumaba ng bumaba hanggang sa nipples ni Baekhyun. "Love nakikiliti ako!" Sabi ni Baekhyun habang napakapit sa buhok ni Chanyeol.

But that didn't stop Chanyeol and continued what he was doing. When he was done with the left, he proceeded to the right.

After giving both the attention, Chanyeol's kisses went down again until he reached Baekhyun's navel down to his clothed member. He gave butterfly kisses before pulling the shorts down including the underwear. 

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's milky thighs which made Baekhyun grip to the sheets. Mas humigpit paghawak sa sheets nung biglang sinubo ni Chanyeol yung ano niya. "Love! Wait!" Syempre hindi makikinig at sinipsip hanggang sa napapaungol lang si Baekhyun. "Hnggg Lo-LOVE."

Sa pag sigaw ni Baekhyun may kasabay na lumabas. Napaupo siya at inabot yung tissue. "Love, don't swallow! Spit! It's gross." At pinunasan labi ni Chanyeol.

It just felt weird. 

"It's not."

"I-it feels weird... pero I guess masasanay na ko."

"Lovey hindi pa yan!" Chanyeol got something from the drawer. A small bottle.

"Ano naman yan?"

"Para hindi masakit pagpasok."

Chanyeol placed a generous amount on the hole to make sure Baekhyun won't get hurt. A few fingers in to stretch. "Hng... Love." 

After preparing, Chanyeol removed his shorts and got the condom that was the gift from Sehun.

It's the very first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's length. He already had a feeling it was big pero he didn't expect it to be THAT big.

Kung kanina napadasal siya ngayon napakanta na siya ng Kordero ng Diyos.

/Kordero ng Diyos na nagaalis ng mga kasalanan sa mundo/

Ito talaga disadvantage na nagchoir si Baekhyun.

"Lovey, are you really sure about this?"

"Sure na." Baekhyun closed his eyes. Hindi niya alam gagawin niya.

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's legs for easy access. "Papasok na ko."

"Ha? Wait!"

Umatras ng unti si Chanyeol.

"Ay joke sige na." Baekhyun's thoughts were all over the place

"Ito na. Kapit ka lang... masakit sa simula."

Well he knows. Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo.

Unti unti na pumasok si Chanyeol at naluluha si Baekhyun. "Nasa loob na ba?"

"Hindi pa lahat."

"Ha?" Baekhyun was shocked and a small tear trickled down. He didn't expect it would hurt like that.

"Sorry, Lovey. Gusto mo tanggalin ko?"

"No! Continue."

Chanyeol gently went inside until he was fully in. He showered Baekhyun with kisses to divert the pain.

"Lovey, I will move."

Chanyeol swayed a bit and thrusted in and out. It was slow first. Each thrust made Baekhyun moan. Hanggang sa unti unti na bumibilis at sabay na sila napapaungol until they both reached the climax. Baekhyun splurted out white fluid and Chanyeol too.

After the climax both of them were breathless. Chanyeol made sure to kiss Baekhyun again and wiped the tears away.

"Happy Birthday, Love." Baekhyu weakly said.

"Thank you. Sure ka ba talaga hindi yan yung regalo mo sa akin?"

"Hindi nga! Nasa condo."

"Pakisabi thank you kay Sehun... pero alam mo 2 binili ni Sehun... gusto mo pa isa?"

"LOVE NAMAN!" Napasigaw si Baekhyun.

Pero syempre marupok si Baekhyun nung nagpapaawa si Chanyeol kaya they did it again.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahaha bakit ko ba sinulat ito? ayan tuloy na ao2


End file.
